


I Was Hoping To Remember You

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [9]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blow Job, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lethe - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Ocean, Original Character - Freeform, Rabbits, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Werewolf, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Peter takes his closeted boyfriend and Sam to the Hale Family beach house. It doesn't end well.





	I Was Hoping To Remember You

A year and a half had passed since Sam and Peter had become friends. They had gone on a couple of hunts together in order to make sure their area didn't arouse suspicion from any other hunter, especially from John or Dean. The last thing either Sam or Peter wanted was for John or Dean to show up asking questions and hunting down the wrong supernaturals that were peaceful students at Stanford. 

Sam enjoyed hunting with Peter. It was somehow less stressful for him. They both agreed that Sam was at ease hunting with Peter because he didn't have to worry about admonishments from John or having to watch Dean being torn between keeping him safe, trying not to get killed, and adhering to their father's rules of conduct. Sam knew that Dean was a far better hunter then their father would ever be and he also knew that deep down, John was jealous at that fact. 

Peter had never hunted with a hunter before. As a beta, he was forbidden to hunt without his Alpha unless his pack was in immediate danger. He didn't tell Talia he was out hunting with Sam because he knew that she'd make him stop and come home immediately. Peter was already on borrowed time when it came to his freedom away from Beacon Hills and his pack. Talia was going to get married right after Peter graduated from Stanford, which gave Peter about a year of freedom. He was ready to take on the official mantel of being Talia's beta, it was always his destiny and he was going to be the supreme beta he was born to be, but, deep down he knew that he was going to miss the emancipation he enjoyed away from his pack. 

Sam was at home drinking his morning coffee and studying quietly when he heard a knock at his front door. It was Peter's coded knock. Sam opened the door with a smile to find Peter standing there with another young man. Sam stepped back as he said, "Oh, hello."

Peter winked at Sam, "Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Josh. Josh, this is my hunting partner, Sam." Sam gave Peter a glare. 

Josh quizzically asked, "Peter, you hunt?"

Peter let out a chuckle as he leaned in closer to Josh, leaving a kiss on his cheek as he said, "All the time. Now, are you going to let us in, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I'm sorry, of course, come in." Sam extended his hand out to Josh. They shook hands then Peter held Josh's hand as they walked into the house. Peter and Josh sat on the couch as Sam put some music on.

"Sam, where's Jess?"

"Work." Sam plopped down into his chair. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was sizing up Josh. Peter had found himself a cute little on the down low boyfriend. Sam guessed that Josh was about 6'2" and maybe nineteen years old. His angular face still had the softness of carried over baby fat which was accentuated by a goofy smile and dark chestnut colored hair. Sam grinned as he said, "So, Josh, Peter said you're a hockey player?"

"No, I'm a lacrosse player."

"Oh, okay. Lacrosse? Is that a sport you'd get a scholarship for?"

Peter gave Sam a quizzical look as Josh laughed and answered, "Yeah, not like football but I am on scholarship. Peter told me you're studying to be a lawyer?"

"I am. Did you guys want anything to drink? A beer? Are you old enough to drink a beer?"

Josh squinted at Sam as he said, "No, but I'll take one if you have it."

Sam got up and walked into his kitchen. He was about to open the refrigerator door when Peter said, "What is going on with you, Sam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're being incredibly rude to Josh."

"Am I?"

"You know you are. What's up?" Peter sniffed at Sam as Sam tried to wave him away. 

"You're jealous", Peter quietly stated with a smirk.

"No I'm not?"

"Oh, okay, Sam. You reek of it."

"Whatever. Anyway, grab something to snack on while I get the teenager a Capri Sun."

Peter laughed, "Oh my god, you really are jealous." 

"Shut-up."

"Why? You have a girlfriend and your other friend, what's his name."

"Brady."

"Yeah, that guy. And why haven't I met him yet?"

"I don't know. That is kind of weird."

"But anyway, why are you being so mean to Josh? Do you not want to share me?" Peter chuckled.

Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to still his heart as he said, "That's ridiculous."

Peter grinned widely, "Liar. Your heart just gave you away. Don't worry my dear, Sam, you'll always be mine." Peter flashed his eyes at Sam.

Sam shook his head, "You're so dumb. Go take this beer to your teenager. I'll be right there. I don't think we have any lunchables for him to snack on but I'll figure out something to eat."

Peter laughed as he walked away. Sam found some chips and walked back into the living room to find Peter and Josh passionately kissing. Sam coughed to let them know he was there. They stopped as he placed the chips on the coffee table. 

"So, what's going on, Peter?" Sam stated with a grin.

"Well, we were thinking that the three of us should go to the beach."

"Right now?"

"Yes. I'll drive. You don't have to work tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"I saw your schedule on the refrigerator door. Come on. I already bought some wine and food."

"We're just going to lounge around on a beach with food?"

"Sam, no. I have the keys to my families beach house..."

"You have a beach house and you're barely telling me now?"

"Usually one of my family members use it but not this weekend. Come on. I'll bring you back tomorrow."

Sam thought it over for a moment then said, "Let me call Jess."

"Asking your girl for permission?"

"Yeah." Sam answered with a chuckle. 

Sam sat in the passenger seat of Peter's Range Rover as Josh sat in the back seat. During the ride Sam got to know Josh. He began to actually like him. Josh had a typical regular upbringing, two loving parents, a regular suburban home, two sisters, a dog, and not a single clue of the supernatural world around him. Sam envied him. He knew that Josh had no idea that Peter was a werewolf. Josh had the upbringing Sam wished he had instead of the one he actually had. Peter could smell all of the different emotions Sam was going through as he talked with Josh. Peter knew that Sam hated his upbringing, that even though Peter's family life was an ordeal, it was nothing like the nightmare Sam lived through.

They arrived at the gates of the private beach community. Sam let out a sigh as he said, "Of course it's in a gated community."

"Of course it is. Stop being so judgy, Mr. Winchester."

Peter flashed a card at a little box and the gates slowly opened up. He cautiously drove through a winding road dotted by cute little beach bungalows. Peter turned a corner and Sam immediately knew that the house in front of them was going to be the Hale's. It looked to be four stories high with dozens of windows. Sam looked at Peter to find him mischievously grinning at him.  
"Yup, that's ours."

"Of course it is." 

Peter gave Sam and Josh a tour of the house. The top level of the house had the living room, dining room, the kitchen, and a bathroom. The other next level had a huge family room that housed the biggest tv Sam had ever seen. There were also smaller tv's with different gaming systems attached to them. Two vending machines were in the corner. One contained snacks and the other was for soda and water. There were also a foosball table and an air hockey table as well. It was a huge playroom. 

Josh loudly stated, "Air hockey! Peter, fuck yeah."

"Fuck no."

"Why?"

"I'm not a good sport."

"Sam?"

Sam slyly smiled as he said, "I only play for money."

"Get ready to lose some of your tips then."

Peter laughed, "Oooo, Sam, Josh is calling you out."

Sam laughed, "Quit it, instigator. But yeah, I'm going to take your lunch money, Josh."

Peter showed them the other two floors which consisted of multiple bedrooms with bathrooms attached. The master bedrooms were large and comfy looking. A couple of the rooms consisted of multiple bunk beds for kids. Six kids could stay in one bedroom. 

Sam looked at Peter, "How many kids actually stay in these rooms?"

"It's supposed to just be six but I've seen like 18 kids in one room. They just throw blankets and pillows on the floor and stay together."

"Like puppies?"

Peter slowly smirked and winked at Sam which caused Sam to laugh. 

Sam and Josh played air hockey until Peter made them stop because they were getting too competitive. The trio swam in the ocean and relaxed in the sand until they became hungry. Peter made them a scrumptious crab ravioli dinner. 

The trio sat on the balcony drinking and laughing at the stories Josh was telling. The lull of the ocean called to Peter, "Sam, Josh, I'm going down to the shoreline, wanna come with?"

Josh nodded, "Are you going into the water?"

"I am."

"It'll be freezing."

"Then come in and keep me warm."

Sam just shook his head as he said, "Nope. I'm staying up here. I've taken enough cold showers in my life and I'm not going to willingly run into the dark freezing ocean. You two go, I'm staying here."

Peter smirked as he said, "Gonna just watch us?"

"Not if you two start fucking."

Peter laughed as he got up, Josh following his lead. Sam watched as the duo shed their clothes, entering the dark waters nude. Josh let out an exasperated yell due to the cold water. Peter tackled him into the surf while laughing. 

"Peter! It's fucking freezing!"

"Of course it is. Come on, come out farther with me. I'll hold your hand."

"How far out? Aren't there sharks?"

"Maybe? It might be too cold. Come on, you'll be with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fuck no. I'm staying close to the shore."

"Such an athlete you are."

"Sharks, Peter. I can't fight off a fucking shark."

"Alright. I'll stay with you here."

Peter and Josh were laying on the sand, Josh's head bobbing between Peter's legs. Sam had gone back into the house when Peter waved at him while kissing Josh. Peter held Josh's head down lightly, feeling Josh gag on him. Josh couldn't go all the way down on Peter but he was trying the best he could. Peter moaned as he let Josh go, "Fuck, Josh, you're so good at sucking my cock." Josh hummed a response as he continued. Peter couldn't wait to fuck Josh. 

Sam wondered as he played pinball on whether Peter knotted Josh when all of a sudden a huge white wolf skidded into the room, crashing into one of the vending machines. Sam pulled out his knife ready for a fight when he realized that the wolf was Peter. The wolf gained its composure as Sam yelled, "Peter!"

Peter switched back into his human form while yelling, "It took Josh!"

"What took Josh?"

"Some fucking vampire! We have to save him!"

"Lets go."

Sam followed Peter to a closet in the master bedroom. Peter punched in a code and the door opened up to reveal an arsenal of weapons. Sam grabbed what he could use as he asked Peter, "Aren't you going to grab anything?"

"No. I'm going to rip out its dead heart. You're going to need to follow me in my wolf form. I can track Josh better that way."

"Okay." Sam watched as Peter switched back into his wolf form. The breaking bones echoed through the room again. Peter's transformation always fascinated Sam. It looked immensely painful but Peter never looked pained. Sam always meant to ask Peter if his transformation was painful and how could he transform so quickly but today was not that day for such questions. 

Sam felt like he was going to die. He knew he needed to work out more but he didn't realize how out of shape he was. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Sam was trying as hard as he could to stay in pace with Peter but he was failing. He was just about to fall down from exhaustion when Peter suddenly stopped and growled, the fur on his back standing up. Sam caught his breath as he quietly chocked out, "Here? Josh is here?" Peter growled again. 

They were in front of an old lifeguard tower. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a decade. Paint was chipping off in huge flakes and the windows were boarded up. It was deathly silent, only the crashing surf could be heard. Peter looked over to Sam and sniffed the air trying to catch scents. 

Sam whispered, "How many?" Peter nodded his head once.  
"Okay. Let's go."

Peter ran up the ramp, Sam right behind him. Peter threw himself against the decrepit door, crashing through it. Chunks of wood flew everywhere as Peter launched himself at the vampire. The attack was so quick that the vampire barely had time to pull away from draining Josh when Peter was on top of him, digging his claws into the vampires chest. Sam pulled an unresponsive Josh away as the vampire screamed out in pain. It grabbed Peter's left paw, pulled it out of it's chest while twisting it. Peter howled out as the vampire threw him to the ground. Sam jumped up in time, pulling out the sword that was strapped to his back and in one swing he cut the vampires head off. It bounced once and landed next to Peter. Peter switched back into his human form, his hand twisted horribly. 

"Is he alive?"

"He is, but his pulse is weak. Is he going to turn? Do you need me to pop your wrist back into place?" 

Peter got up, kicked the head into the corner of the room and quickly walked over to Sam. He checked Josh's pulse, "Fuck, he needs blood. His heart is working way too hard. Let's get him out of here."

"Peter, wait."

"For what? He's going to die!"

"Is he going to turn? If he's going to turn then maybe we should just put him out of his misery now."

"What the fuck, Sam? No."

"Peter, he's not going to be a werewolf, he's going to be a vampire. You won't be able to control him. Let me end this."

"No! Wait! I can tell what type of vampire bit him."

Peter ran over to the vampires head in the corner, picked it up, inspected the teeth and then sniffed it. Sam grimaced as he watched Peter. Peter looked at Sam, "It's not an Alpha, it can't turn anyone."

"Peter..."

"Sam, I wouldn't lie about this. That type of vampire can't turn people with a bite. I swear."

Sam let out a sigh, "Peter..."

"Sam, I already have blue eyes, believe me, if I even thought that Josh would turn, I'd make sure he'd die peacefully. He won't turn. Sam, he needs help now."

"Fine. Are we taking him to the hospital?"

"No. I'm taking him to the Centzon Totochtin. They have everything."

"There's Rabbits here?"

"Yes and you need to go back to my place, lock the doors and wait for me. You can't come with me to their house."

"Alright. What about the remains?"

"I'll take care of it afterwards. Hurry, let's go."

Peter picked up Josh and cradled him in his arms. Josh let out a quiet moan. Peter frowned as he said, "Don't you die on me Josh." 

"Sam, try to keep up, I'll get you half way home."

"Alright."

Sam actually vomitted once he made it to the first stair of the Hale's beach house. He apparently hadn't gone running with Peter at his full strength. Sam realized that Peter had been holding back on him when they ran. He finally regained his composure and looked around for a water hose. He cleaned off the stairs then slowly walked up them and went inside. He locked all the doors and windows, grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower. Hours passed as Sam waited for any news from Peter. He was watching TV trying to stay awake when the phone rang. He let the answering machine answer it, "Sam, it's Peter, pick up."

Sam picked up, "Hey, how's he doing?"

"Better. They were able to give him some blood. I should be back there in about three hours. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do I need to go back and burn the body?"

"No. We took care of it."

"Do your rabbit friends know that vampire?"

"No. It must of been a rogue. They are on high alert just in case there are more. They've already sent a search party out. Don't open the doors unless it's me. The rabbits won't go over to my house but I don't know what else is out there right now."

"Got it. Hey, why aren't there any pictures of your family here?"

"Our eyes sometimes come out weird and by the off chance hunters or enemies break in there are no pictures of us there so we're not easily identified."

"Makes sense."

"I'll call you before I leave here. Stay on guard though."

"I will." Sam hung up, grabbed a blanket and bundled himself up to sleep on the couch on the top floor. He called Jessica to check in with her and to make sure she was okay. They talked for awhile, saying their goodbyes when Sam heard Jessica yawn. 

Sam was sleeping lightly, still on guard, when he heard the phone ring again. Again he let the answering machine pick it up to hear Peter say, "We'll be there in about ten minutes." Sam threw off the blanket and waited. Almost to the second, Sam heard the door open and Peter quietly said, "It's me." Sam, still holding his knife, looked down the stairs to see Peter cradling Josh in his arms again.

"How's he doing?"

"A lot better. I'm going to put him to bed. Give me a moment." Sam nodded as Peter walked away with Josh. After awhile Peter came running up the stairs to find that Sam had made him a sandwich, "Awww, thanks my friend."

"No problem."

Sam followed Peter out to the balcony. They sat next to each other, Sam grabbing a beer from the cooler between them. 

"So what happened? How did a vampire get the drop on you?"

"I was right in the middle of getting the best head I've ever gotten on that beach when that asshole vampire kicked me in the head so hard he knocked me out for a second. He grabbed Josh and took off. I woke up to see him running down the beach trying to choke out a screaming Josh. I tried to follow them but I was still dizzy so I ran here to get you."

"Did it know you were a werewolf?"

"Yes. I heard him say 'Fucking mutt you've made this boy smell like dog now."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"How did your rabbit friends take you showing up with a human?"

"They were okay with it. Someone in their family lives at the beach house year round. I had called the patriarch earlier today just to let him know I was going to be here. These are his son's clothes."

"I was wondering about that. But they're use to seeing you naked, right?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, supernaturals don't usually have issues with nudity. We just try to not be nude infront of kids. You're use to it now, right?"

"Ahhh, I'm getting there."

Peter chuckled as he said, "You humans and your modesty issues."

"Dude, come on, you're my friend and I don't usually have to deal with my friends being naked werewolves."

Peter laughed heartily as he said, "Alright, I'll give you that. So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Played some pinball, watched some TV, called Jess, stayed on guard."

"Did you hear or see anything?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry this trip ended up sucking. I really wanted us to have a nice time but instead I get attacked by a vampire, my fuck toy gets abducted and feasted on, and my best friend doesn't even get to take time off from being a hunter."

Sam smiled widely, "I'm your best friend?"

"Duh. You're my only friend."

Sam laughed loudly, "That's not true."

"You're my only friend I really like."

"Don't let your rabbit friends hear that."

"Oh shit, seriously. They have really good hearing too."

"I bet. So, here's a weird question and you don't have to answer it..."

"This is going to be good. Go ahead."

"Do you knot people?"

"Was not expecting that and by people you mean non supernaturals?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't, unless they've been knotted before or I've prepped them for it."

"Not once?"

"Nope. Are you kidding? I can't have a human freaking out that they're stuck to me. Successfully pulling off of a knot has been known to kill humans. It does a lot of damage no matter what orifice the knots in."

"You can knot a mouth?"

"Yes but it's super dangerous. I've never done it to a human or a supernatural. Don't get me wrong, I've made my partners drink down a whole knotted load but not while the knot was in their mouth."

"How do you hide it?"

"Wanna find out."

Sam guffawed, "No."

Peter winked at him, "Just asking. Anyway, I cover my knot with my hands. I just grab my dick and cover it up."

"I see."

"Do you? I can show you."

"Maybe later."

"What!"

"I'm joking."

"Don't joke like that, Sam. I almost showed you."

"I know."

Peter and Sam stayed up talking for about a hour. Sam loved listening to the waves rolling onto the shore. It calmed him mentally, physically, and almost spiritually. "I think when I'm done with school, I want to live by the beach."

"Really? That's surprising. Never took you for a beach kinda guy."

"Why not?"

"Youre a bit...midwestern."

"I've lived all over the United States you elitist. I've probably been to more places on this planet then you", Sam said feigning offense.

"Jesus, Sam, that was hurtful. You know I can't just travel around like a regular person."

"I know, just calling you out for calling me poor."

"I did not call you poor."

"Uh huh." Sam chuckled as Peter squinted at him.

The next morning Sam woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and bounded up the stairs to find Peter making breakfast. There was already orange juice in an expensive looking glass pitcher sitting on the table. Fresh coffee was also brewing. 

"Good morning, Sam."

"Good morning. Need any help?"

"Nope. I'm good."

Just then, Josh walked into the kitchen looking a bit discombobulated. Sam and Peter looked at him as Peter said, "Hey there, Josh, how are you feeling?" 

"Awful. What happened to me?" Josh looked at Sam and asked sincerely, "I'm sorry, you're Sam, right?"

Sam looked at Peter then back to Josh, "Yes, we met yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I must of been super wasted last night. Did the three of us fuck?"

"No."

Petrr interrupted, "What do you remember, Josh?"

Josh sat down at the table, poured himself a glass of juice, gulped it down then slowly said, "I remember sitting on the beach talking to you and that's it. My head hurts so much. This is the worse hangover I've ever had and the back of my neck is killing me."

Sam walked over to Josh, "Can I see? Maybe you have a bruise."

"Sure." Josh leaned his head forward and pushed his hair up a bit. Sam was expecting to maybe find a bite mark there but instead found what looked like deep nail marks dug into the base of Josh's skull. 

Sam immediately glared at Peter as he said, "You must of hit your head against something. There's a bruise here. Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Lets eat first."

"Now please."

Peter winked at Josh, "Serve yourself a plate, we'll be right back."  
Peter and Sam walked down to the game room. Peter closed the door as Sam judgingly stared at him. 

Once Sam was assured that the door was closed he blurted out, "What did you do to him?"

"The rabbits gave him some sort of medicine."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit, Peter. He barely remembers me and that's not normal."

"I pulled his pain."

"From the back of his neck? I seriously doubt that. You've pulled my pain and you never punctured my skin. Why doesn't he remember yesterday? What did you do to him and don't lie to me please." Sam leaned against the air hockey table. 

Peter let out a sigh, "Fine. You can't tell anyone I told you this. Not Dean, not your father, and especially not Talia."

"Tell me already."

"I covered up his memory of yesterday."

"What does that even mean?"

"Like it sounds. I went into his memories and covered up yesterday."

"How? Wolves don't have this power."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a hunter, Peter. I research. How are you able to do this?"

"Talia taught me."

"Not even Alphas can do that and she's not the alpha yet, only the heir. Who or what gave her this ability?"

"Lethe."

"Lethe?...Lethe! The goddess?"

"Yes."

"Why would she teach Talia how to do this?"

"It's a wedding and a becoming the Alpha gift. Lethe threatened to catch five of our human pack members and erase their memories if Talia rejected her gift. Talia had to learn this ability."

"So how do you know how to do this?"

"Lethe gave her the ability to pass this so called gift on to one other person so Talia chose me."

Sam shook his head, "This makes no sense, Peter. Why would Lethe, a goddess we pissed off and threatened to kill, teach Talia how to erase a memory?"

"We don't erase the memories, we mask them, put a wall around them so a human can't access them."

"How many people have you done this too?"

"A couple."

"Why?"

"They were hunters that got too close to us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Sam, it's better that we do this then to kill them. Talia and I are tired of killing hunters. There has to be a better way. You've taught me that there's a better way. We don't have to kill each other anymore."

"How much do you two cover up?"

"Just their knowledge of the pack and of Beacon Hills. Once we cover their memories we drop them off at the next town."

"This sucks, Peter. You're messing with people's minds, erasing their memories. It's so wrong."

"But the hunters are living. Isn't it better this way? Sam, if Dean or your Dad stumbled across us we wouldn't have to kill them, we could just cover up our existence. It's better this way."

Sam was completely dishearten by Peter's revelation. On one hand it made sense, Talia and Peter would let hunters live and not draw further attention to their pack but on the other hand, they were essentially scrambling people's brains. It was a no win situation. 

Sam frowned, "But, Josh, isn't a hunter. Why'd you swipe him?"

"You heard him, he had the childhood both of us wished we had. Normal parents, normal siblings, a normal life, with a dog even. I can't have a dog, they hate me. You couldn't have a dog either. Josh has a normal life and who am I to take that away from him? I don't want him to live his life knowing that the things that go bump in the night are actually real and want to kill him. I want him to be clueless of the supernatural life."

"Then why would you date him? Him or any other human."

Peter became a bit melancholy, "Because I really liked him. He was fun and down for anything exciting. And that's why I had to cover up his memories. I don't want him to live in fear, to lose his spark of life."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment trying to desperately make sense of Peter's rationale. He opened his eyes to find Peter staring at him. Peter's eyes were pleading with Sam to understand why he covered Josh's memory and to not be angry with him for doing it. 

"Sam..."

"Stop, just stop. Look, I understand why you did it but I don't agree with it because you can do a hell of a lot of damage to someone's mind. All I'm asking is that no matter what happens, I want you to promise me that you'll never swipe my memories."

"I promise."

"You or Talia."

"I can only promise that I won't cover up your memories, I can't promise that for Talia. I do promise that I'll fight Talia as much as I can if it ever comes to the point that she wants to swipe you."

"Thank you. Now, what are you going to do with Josh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean."

Peter sighed heavily, "I know I have to break up with him. I'll do it when we get home. He thinks we're just having fun anyway."

"You know this for sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Are we okay, Sam?"

"I am really not okay with you and Talia going into people's minds and covering their memories, but, I understand why you do it. Just be careful."

"We will."

Just then they heard Josh loudly say, "Peter! Is this a nude beach? I want to lay out in the sun! I'm to pasty."

Peter smiled as he answered, "It's a family beach, Josh, so no. Lay out on the deck, no one will see you."

"Okay!"

Sam and Peter could hear Josh scamper towards the patio. Peter was still smiling when Sam said, "Alright, I'm starving now. I'm ready for you to make me some eggs."

Peter laughed heartily, "I offered already."

"Well I'm taking you up on that offer. Chop chop, Peter. I want to go swimming before we leave."

"Why don't you call Jessica and have her come up here?"

"Where rogue vampires kidnap athletes off the beach? Hell no."

"It's dead. The Rabbits made sure of it..."

"And the Rabbits too."

"The Rabbits are fine. She's probably already met a Rabbit before. They called me this morning and said that they consulted the local vampire alpha and they were assured that the problem would be taken care of. Just call Jessica and have her come down. She has today and tomorrow off."

"Damn, you just studied our schedules on the refrigerator door."

"Call her. I'll behave. Promise. I'll even make dinner. You know I won't let anything harm her."

"I know. Alright, I'll call her."

"I'm excited. I never get to entertain friends here."

"Well no shit. It's kinda hard to do when your friends get gnawed on."

"That's a one time incident."

"I'd hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has been shown many times to have issues with Dean having friends so I figured he wouldn't want to share Peter either.


End file.
